Return
by Jellyangel
Summary: S5 Angel, Post-Buffy Somone Angel thought was lost is found. But then someone else goes missing. Spike is back without a soul and he wants to taste Slayer's blood. What do he and Angel feel for Buffy? Buffy's gonna need Angel's help with this...R/R
1. Start Again

**Ok. This is written by Candice and Hayley (woop!). First Buffy/Angel fic.**

**This is set during Season 5 of Angel, so post season 7 of Buffy. The Angel gang is relitively the same. Spike hasn't come back yet tho, and Cordy is still a power that be.**

**The Scooby gang, plus Andrew and Faith, have moved to another small town. There's a hellmouth there, and they are all living in one house. Of course, Faith is still Faith, though she seems to be getting along with everybody so far. The Hellmouth, ironically, is underneath a public library and Giles has a job there.**

**Will add plot change info when we need to.**

**R/R!**

* * *

'B, you ready for a little rough and tumble?' Faith grinned as she poked her head into Buffy's room.

'Uh...hang on!' Buffy came into veiw, pulling on her tracky pants. Faith rolled her eyes. It took her forever to get ready.

'I'm leaving without you then. If I get killed it will be all your fault,' she called, walking back down the stairs.

Buffy grimaced as she heard the front door slam. Faith was so impatient. Sighing, she too trundled down the stairs. 'Were going now,' she called to no one in particular.

Andrew bounded into veiw, mittens on and with a plate of roast lamb in his hands. 'Be back soon, I made a special dinner to celebrate.'

Buffy nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the crisp night air. She stood on the porch and took a deep breath. It felt good to be able to start again. It was all done, she could move on. From Angel, from Spike, from everything that had happened. She would start again.

'Not getting any younger here!' Faith called, leaning on the tree in the yard. 'Lets kick some ass!'

Buffy chuckled as they set off towards the cemetary.

Back in the house, Andrew was still preparing the dinner when the phone rang. Grumbling to himself, he ran to answer it. After a bit of difficulty picking it up with the cooking gloves, he took them off and answered it.

'Hello, this is Andrew speaking.'

_Uh, this is Angel._

'Oh hey Angel. Um..Buffy just went out slaying with Faith so I can get her to ca-'

_No, thats fine, I wanted t speak to Willow anyway, _Angel cut in.

Andrew made his way to Willow's room, taking the cordless phone with him. The door was closed, as it usually was when Willow was astral projecting. Shrugging, he opened the door to find Willow sprawled out on the bed, her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

'She's not really...here right now. Well, some of her is here, but the other half is still in England, I think.'

_This is important. Try and snap her out of it._

Andrew nodded to himself and set the phone down. 'Willow?' he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. No response. Andrew shook her harder, and called her name again. It usually took forever for Will to surface completely.

Willow gasped and blinked. Looking across at Andrew, she scowled. 'I was in an important meeting at the Coven.'

'Sorry! But Angel wants to talk to you' he whispered, thrusting the phone in her direction. He slunk out of the room.

'Hey Angel.'

_Willow! Hey listen, I need a favour. How soon can you get here?_

'In a few minutes. I'll project on over.' she answered. She was always happy to help him out.

_I think we're going to need all of you for this one Will. We need someone summoned._

'No problem. I'll be over in...two or three hours then.'

_Thanks Willow._

Willow smiled and walked out into the kitchen. 'What are Dawny and Xander up to?' she asked a still cooking Andrew.

'Playing cards I think.'

'Listen, I need to drive up to L.A tonight. Buffy and Faith are out patrolling, I guess.'

'Why does no one want my dinner?' Andrew wailed, putting his hands on his hips.

* * *

Over at the cemetary, Faith and Buffy were kicking some serious undead butt.

'God, I love these easy-to-kill vamps. Makes our job so much easier' Buffy grunted, staking her vamp squarely in the chest.

'You got it B.' Faith finished off her's and they stood back to back.

Tuning around, Faith added 'Nice synchronized slaying there by the way'.

Buffy grinned, whipping her head around as another vampire made it's way out of it's earthy grave.

'I bags this one!' she called, running over quickly to greet it.

'Who are you, he asked gruffly, dusting the dirt of himself.

'You're welcoming comittee, actually. Or, slayer, depending on what you would prefer to hear.' She picked him up and threw him against a headstone.

'And now I'd like to say a few words-' she threw him to the ground again. '-on behalf of the comittee-' He swung his head upwards and it connected with her jaw, sending her flying to the ground.

Buffy stood up again and flipped him onto his back on the ground. 'We'd just like to say...goodbye.' She thrust the stake into his chest, resulting in the satisfying poof of dust.

Faith stood nearby and chuckled. 'Always with the one-liner's B.'

* * *

'Willow! Great to see you!' Wesley said brightly, opening Angel's office door.

Angel swung round on his chair to face Willow and smiled. 'Hey Will.'

She greeted them in return and plonked herself on the chair in front of Angel's desk. 'Lets get down to business then.'

'Right. Well, we wanted to know if you could summon a Power That Be. We need to ask them something regarding Angel's destiny.'

'Shouldn't be a problem.' Willow smiled brightly.

Angel frowned. 'Are you sure? It's a complicated spell. I wouldn't want you in danger..'

Willow raised her eyebrow at Angel's question. 'Angel, I can do it. I'm just going to need the essentials.'

'Thanks Will. Be careful though. But..ah..does Buffy know you're here?' Concern flashed in his dark eyes.

'No.' Willow looked down at her clasped hands.

'Good.' He replied.

Willow looked up to say something, but Angel had already turned in his chair.

Wesley led her out of the room and to the elevator. From there they reached a lower room, quite secluded and empty. Everything Willow would need was set out on the floor. 'Once they arrive, send them up to Angel's office. It shouldn't be a problem.' He clasped her shoulder. 'Be careful.' he added, before leaving.

Willow sighed and set about getting everything ready. Angel and Buffy hadn't talked much since the Sunnydale incident. She had often asked Buffy about this, but she had always shrugged her off. Willow supposed she just wanted to forget everything. And the Spike thing did nothing to help. Suprisingly, Spike's noble death had affected Buffy quite a bit. Willow had come across his lighter stashed away in Buffy's room. Obviously she loved him, though she no doubt loved Angel more. She couldn't let go of either of them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Willow sat back on her heels and surveyed her work. The summoning cirlcle was in place, and the other ingredients scattered around in their correct places. Stepping in the middle of the cirlce, she sat down cross-legged.

She closed her eyes and began to chant. The room became noticably cooler, and it was as if wind was blowing inside the room. In her reverie, Willow was oblivious to this. Suddenly, the room became warmer and Willow opened her eyes. There was a white flash, and Willow frowned.

_Thump._

The woman opened her eyes, looking around dazedly. _Where was she?_

From her sprawled position on the dusty floor, she called out for help. Hearing no answer, she stood up carefully. Her head pounded painfully. Clutching her skull, she surveyed the room again, more closely this time. _What the heck was am I doing in a circle? _

Stepping out of it, she made her way over to the door. Pulling the door open, she did a double take. Weird guys in business suits strolled around with briefcases. _What the? _There were other people to. Well, not people. Demons to be exact. She frowned as her gaze ended up on a large sign to the rear of the hall. _Wolfram and Heart? What the hell am I doing in a circle at Wolfram and Heart?_

She felt a flash of fear. _What were they going to do to her?_

But then came the anger. They couldn't hurt her! How dare they try! Storming over to the front desk, she slammed her fist down. The receptionist looked up with a start.

'What am I doing here? Are you trying to kidnap me? What's going on! I know your evil!' she rambled angrily.

The receptionist looked back, startled. 'Please calm down madam. I'm not sure what you're doing here. What's your name?'

'It's not important!' she huffed. 'Just get me in touch with whoever is in charge around here!'

Confused, the receptionist picked up the phone and dialled. After a short phone call, she assured the impatient woman that she could go up and see him. Giving her directions, the woman set off at a brisk pace.

Once she had found the right room, she flung open the door. Not paying attention to anyone else in the room, she made her way over to the desk and slammed her fist down. Glaring at the chair with it's back to her, she yelled loudly, 'You! Evil leader person! What are you trying to do to me?'

Angel froze in his chair. Slowly turning to face the intruder, his mouth fell open in shock.

'C-Cordelia?'

* * *

**Dum dum DUMMMMMMMM!!**

**Nice cliffhanger there huh?**

**More Buffy action coming, considering this is a true crossover. We have some interesting new developments in Buffy's world as well. Stay tuned, coz its Spike's time to shine!**

**Oh, and now for the best part. Reveiw time!!**


	2. Gone to be a Whaty What?

****

Onwards to Chapter 2!

**R/R please!**

* * *

Codelia blinked furiosly and frowned.

'Angel?' He stood up in his chair, dumbfounded.

_Angel. In charge...of Wolfram and Heart? _She gasped. _Evil Angel! Angel with the fangs!_

'Uh, yeah, but uh...Angel, or Angelus...just uh...stay away...sorry to have bothered you..' she stammered, backing towards the door. _Dam, I don't have a stake. _

'Cordelia, I-' he made his way towards her and she gave a small scream.

She frowned to herself. This wasn't right. She wasn't the weak, helpless Cordelia she once was. She was a Power That Be. Or, ex-Power That Be if she was really here. 'Look you...evil souless thing! You can't just go around biting people ok? I know there aren't like, patches or anything you can wear to stop you craving human blood but if people can quit smoking, then why can't you?' She stood with her hands on her hips.

Angel grinned. Yup, that was Cordelia all right. But why did she think he was evil? He looked around at the office, a company sign hanging on the wall. Oh, that's why.

'Cordelia will you please calm down?'

'No, I won't cal- Wesley?' She stared to her left, where Wesley had been standing. 'But you, and him, evil...huh?' Her mouth continued to hang open. Boy, they had some explaining to do.

He stepped next to Angle. 'Look, we run this place now.' Angle explained slowly.

'So..you're not all...fangy or anything?' she asked.

Angel grinned. 'Nope.'

'Oh good, good.' She looked down at her bare feet. She smiled to herself. They hadn't needed to wear shoes where she had been.

Then, all of a sudden, she launched herself at Angel, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his jacket. Perplexed, he held her close until the sobs subsided. Wesley stood awkwardly to the side, adjusting his glasses.

'Cordy,I-' Angle begun, but Cordy cut him off with a smile and a nod.

His demeanor then changed, and he held her at arms length to take a good look at her. She sniffled but smiled up at him. Angle was confused. Why wasn't she dirty...or sick or hurt? Where had she been? And where had she gotten that elaborately beautiful purple dress?

'Where were you' he whispered, letting her go.

She pointed upwards, and grinned as she ran over to give Wesley a big bear hug.

Needless to say, he blushed a little.

'The roof?' Angel queried.

'No! I was a Power That Be! Which is weird right? But I'm glad to be back, it was ok but really boring and I'm so glad your not evil. You called me down!'

Angel stood stock still. 'What?!'

She looked deep into his eyes. 'I went up when we going going to meet. And, now, here I'am.' She grinned again. God, she was just so happy to be here again. Actually on earth.

'We called you down?' Angel was still amazed and confused. They would have to talk about this.

'Yup. I was just going through my usual PTB business, and then BAM here I was!' She threw her hands up matter-of-factly. 'Who did you send up then?'

'Who did we...?'

'Send up. I can't just come down, the balance will be off. Someone has to go back up in my place. Don't you know how it works?'

Angel looked across at Wesley, who shrugged. They hadn't read anything about that.

'Willow summoned you. Did she tell you to come up here?' Wesley asked suspiciously. Something wasn't right here.

'Willow? She wasn't there.'

Angel's eyes widened.

Codelia though about it for a second, then it clicked. 'Ooooo no.'

Far away, Willow looked down forlornly. She hadn't known at all. She had wanted to do and say so many things before she left. Now she would never have the chance. With a single tear that dropped onto the clouds, it began to rain.

* * *

_Buffy._

'Angel?' she stood still, shocked. She hadn't spoken to him in ages. Why was he calling now.

_Buffy, something happened to Willow._

'Willow was in L.A with you! What could possibly have happened to her? Where is she?' She asked quickly. She winced when she realized that she had sounded as if she was blaming him. He would never let anything happen to Willow, would he?

_Well she's...well not exactly on earth._

'Where the hell is she then?' Buffy was scared. Something had happened to Willow, her best friend and all powerful witch. How could something have happened to her?

She heard Angel sigh. _She summoned one of the Powers That Be. Well apparently, thats what Cordelia is. Thats where she had been all this time. _Another sigh. We didn't know that someone had to take Codelia's place. So now she's a Power That Be.'

'She's a whaty that what?' Buffy asked, her voice rising. Xander had popped his head around the door, hearing Buffy's voice growing louder as he walked past.

_Buffy, I'm not explaining the concept of the PTB again ok. Listen, we have to sort this out. I'll keep you updated._

Her voice cracked with emotion and she whispered- 'We need her back Angel.'

_I know._

She sighed and hung up the phone. Xander stood next to her, confused.

'Willow's...well not alive technically.' She explained, close to tears.

Xander's eyes widened. 'Buff, I-'

'Get the others,' she whispered, plonking herself on the couch with her had in her hands.

Shortly Xander, a digruntled Andrew, Dawn, Giles and Faith had congregated in the living room. No on spoke. Buffy looked up at them all, tears streaming down her face. She explained to them the little that she knew.

'Whose ass do I need to kick to get Willow back?' Faith asked.

_Trust her to want to fight_, Buffy thought to herself.

She looked up at them all, the Scooby gang. But they weren't the Scooby gang without Willow. They weren't anything without Willow.

'We're going to L.A.'

* * *

**_Preview: So Angel stood there in the rain, tears streaking down his face. This is what it felt like. This was true agony. Why wasn't he there in time? He could of, would have stopped it. But now... now everything was lost._**

**Hellooo to the readers! What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?**

**What are some random little subplots and argument would you like to see in there?**

**Review...pretty please**.


End file.
